thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Pilot Movie: Return of the Roar part Two
Kion: last time, on the lion guard: the legend of kion. Kion: i don't know bunga. but whatever it was, it sure was cool. Simba: what scar didn't realize was that by using the roar for evil, he would lose the power of the roar completely. Bunga: i can do it. right unc's? Janja: you'd better prepare yourself kion. your guard won't last for long. Now back to where we left off Scene cuts to ono flying through looking for some food Ono: target in sight. Ono uses his super sight and targets a bug moving up a leaf Ono: preparing for entrance. Ono locks onto the bug Ono: dive! Ono dives towards the bug and catches it in his beak Ono: target acquired, and meal achieved. Ono eats the bug Kion: sure is. Kion and bunga walk up to ono Kion: hey ono. Bunga: how's it hangin? Ono: oh, hi kion. hi bunga. glad to see you too. Kion: you can see pretty much anything ono. that's why i wanna talk. Ono: about what exactly? Kion: i'll explain everything soon. but first, we gotta round up fuli and beshte. the news is pretty big for just one of my friends to hear. Ono: very well then. let's head out. Kion and bunga run off and ono flies with them Scene cuts to beshte by the great springs Hippos: beshte! beshte! beshte! Beshte: alright fellow hippos. who wants a water slide. Hippos: yeah! Beshte: alright then. one water slide, comin up. Beshte pushes a rock out of the way creating a water slide as kion, bunga, and ono arrive at the scene Kion: strongest? Bunga: strongest. Ono: also wettest. Scene cuts to bunga running over to fuli Bunga: yo fuli! kion wants to talk to you! Fuli: can it wait bunga? i'm about to get the perfect hunt. Bunga: yeah yeah, you can eat later. it's like, super urgent. Fuli: he doesn't wanna get dizzy again, does he? i already told him, my speed isn't for stupid games. Bunga: don't worry ful's, he's got other intentions. now cmon. Fuli sighs Fuli: fine. i lost my hunt anyway. Bunga: awesome. mind giving me a ride? way faster. Fuli: not at all. Bunga hops on fuli's back and arrives to where kion and the others are Fuli: i'm here ki. what'd you wanna talk about? Kion: alright dudes. now that you're all here, i can tell you all this enourmous news. my dad, just put me in charge, of the new lion guard, and defend the circle of life. and i want you guys to join. if you're willing to that is. Ono: you can count on me kion. Beshte: anything for the circle of life. Fuli walks over to kion Fuli: the lion guard? you mean that team of dudes that go around the pride lands and beat up hyenas and jackals? Kion: it's more than that fuli. and besides, you're pretty much the fastest, so you'd be a worthy candidate. Fuli: it is true. still though. you expect me to believe that an idiot like you was chosen for such an important task? Bunga: you bet your spots he was! Kion: well you ARE the fastest fuli. Fuli: it's true. Kion: the pride lands pretty much needs you in order to live. Fuli: well, how exactly am i supposed to be convinced? Kion: i can take you to dad personally. he knows everything. Fuli: i'd rather not. and besides. you're still just a little kid, as well as immature. who would give YOU such a huge power? Kion burps in fuli's face and she wipes he eyes Kion: that. Fuli: ugh. do you have to do that to everyone? Kion shrugs Kion: i don't know. i'm awesome? Kion lets an even longer burp and smellier and fuli rolls her eyes Bunga: it's useless. just show her the roar kion. Ono: the roar? Beshte: what roar? Kion: oh, right. the roar. well, when me and bunga were getting our baobab out of the out lands earlier, cheezi and chungu walked up to him and threatened to eat him. then i just, snapped and let out this HUGE cloud roar. Ono becomes intrigued Ono: interesting. perhaps i could see it too. Kion whiffs his mane Kion: alright then. stand back though. it's, pretty big. Beshte: will do kion. Ono: affirmative. Fuli: it's not gonna happen. Kion: can it leopard butt. at least my body isn't misleading. Fuli rolls her eyes as kion sharpens his claws and tries to let out a roar but only makes a squeak Kion: what in the what? Fuli starts laughing Fuli: some roar. Beshte: didn't sound like a roar to me. Bunga: that's because it wasn't the roar beshte. the clouds were moving, and they were roaring, not some pathetic squeak. Ono flies over to kion Ono: you said bunga was in danger, right kion? Kion: yeah. Ono: maybe the roar only activates when you're in danger. either that, or you have to assemble the guard first in order to do it again. Kion: that could be it. Fuli: or he's bluffing. Kion: bluff my fart hole! Ono: guys, guys, calm down. let's just wait until our first mission. then we'll see the roar in action. Kion: sounds good to me ono. Kion and fuli stick their tounges at each other and ono sighs Zazu: there he is sire. arguing with fuli. as usual. Simba: thank you zazu. kiara, you and your friends may go. Kiara: thanks dad. i'm gonna own this hunting thing. Kiara zuri and tiffu run off and kion walks over to his dad Kion: just to clarify dad, fuli started everything. and she won't spin me around with her speed thing. Fuli rolls her eyes Simba: right. now kion, kiara tells me you asked bunga, to join the lion guard. Bunga: yo. Simba: is this true? Kion: well, yeah actually. i just told my friends about it, and they should be helping out soon enough. Simba: your friends? kion, don't tell me you haven't made any progress with this. i asked you specificly to recruit the new lion guard members. Kion: um, lame dad alert. my friends are the new guard. fuli's the fastest, beshte's the strongest, ono's the keenest of sight, and, well, bunga's the bravest. despite the fact that he's retarded. Bunga rolls his eyes while smiling Kion: as in, my way. Simba sighs Simba: kion. the guard has always been made of lions. Kion: pssh. says who? Simba: says thousands of years of tradition. Kion: and now we have some elements of human culture such as, aging like humans, tv, video games, i can go on. Simba: kion, this is not a game. Kion: i know. Simba: i know we have human aspects now, but that's no way to speak to your father. Kion: well your the one who mind did me. first you want me to assemble a kick but team, and now you're tellin me that i'm doing it all wrong? that's messed up. Bunga: ak-ward. Ono: i know right? Simba: it may be messed up, but that's how it works! Kion: well maybe the tradition is wrong! Simba: i'm telling you, this is a mistake! Kion: and i'm telling you, that lions can't do everything by themselves! Simba slams his paw on the ground Simba: will you stop disrespecting me!? Kion: not until you admit that lions aren't good at everything! Simba: kion, you're starting to act like scar! Kion suddenly becomes saddened making simba realize what he just said Simba: kion, i- Kion scratches simba on the face making him bleed a bit Simba: kion! Kion starts crying Simba: kion. Kion runs off and bunga runs after him Bunga: kion! wait! Bunga looks at simba with an angry expression and then runs after kion again making simba feel bad for what he said to his own son Scene cuts to kiara and her friends by the hunting grounds Kiara: there they are girls. they look so good. Zuri: i know, right? Tiffu: are we going to attack them kiara? Kiara: no. as much as i want to, we should save some for the pride too. cause if we don't, then pretty soon, we'd be as bad as the hyenas. or something like that. i don't know. Zuri: so what're we supposed to eat? Tiffu: who knows? Kiara: all i know is, the pride lands rules are whack. i'm so ignoring them when i'm queen. Zuri and tiffu: totally. Kiara spots janja and his clan Kiara: zuri, tiffu. look. Zuri and tiffu look at where the hyenas are Zuri: whoa. hyenas. Tiffu: and there's like, so many of them. Kiara: there's like six, calm down. Tiffu: six or six hundred, it's a threat. how do we stop them? Zuri: isn't kion the leader of like, blah blah blah blah? why not get him to do this? Kiara: good idea zuri. i'll go find him. Kiara runs off Tiffu: wanna get our nails polished while we wait? Zuri: sure. Scene cuts to kion crying softly as he walks over to the edge of a rock near a pond Kion: i'm not like scar when he took over pride rock. i'm not like scar when he took over pride rock. Kion starts to see scar in the water Kion: no! Kion swats the water Kion continues to cry softly only for mufasa to appear in the clouds Mufasa: kion. something is troubling you. Kion looks up Kion: grandfather mufasa. you can talk to me? Mufasa: yes my grandson. i realize that you had a bad time with your father. Kion: heck yeah! he said that i was scar when he turned evil, and i don't even get why! lions will never be the best at anything, and he's just too stubborn to admit it. Mufasa: kion, your father cares for your safety. he only wishes for you to be unharmed. and about your good scar theory, i suppose you will be proven right at some point. you can lead your guard how you wish kion. it's up to you. Kion cheers up Kion: i guess. thank you mufasa. Mufasa: you're welcome kion. Kion: wait! how can you talk to me anyway? Mufasa: lion guard leaders grandfathers come whenever their troubled kion. just like now. and now that the problem has been solved, farewell for now. Mufasa fades away Kion: you too mufasa. Bunga spots kion and runs over to him Bunga: kion! i just got info from kiara. janja and his clan are in the pride lands! Kion: what!? we've gotta stop them! Bunga nods and follows kion Scene cuts to kion and bunga arriving to where simba and the others are at Kion: guys! we're here. Ono: he's over there kion. Kion looks at where janja is Kion and bunga: creep. Kion grabs his phone and takes a picture Simba: son. about what i said earlier. Kion: it's cool dad. grandfather explained everything. Simba becomes confused Bunga: i don't get it though. janja has plenty of food. is he this lame? Kion: exactly bunga. janja doesn't care about the circle of life. he just wants to throw africa out of whack. heck, maybe even to war. Bunga: villains really can be sick. Kion: alright guys. now let's do this. Beshte: what about what simba said? Kion: screw us not all being lions. we can do this. we're the fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight. and if anyone has a problem with that, i'll just punch them in the face. Fuli smiles Fuli: you really do have some intelligence don't you? Kion: just get out there fuli. Ono flies over to mzingo Mzingo: out of my way long beak. Ono: same to you. Ono pecks mzingo down to the floor Beshte knocks back some of janja's hyena minions Janja: alright boys. let's get out pick. Fuli arrives at the scene Fuli: not so fast. Janja: pssh. what're you gonna do? Fuli knocks janja cheezi and chungu over to bunga Janja: and what are you gonna do? Bunga kicks janja in the face and does the same with cheezi and chungu Ono: guys! janja's gazelle herd is running towards kiara! Kion: what!? Kion looks at the stampede Bunga: don't worry dudes. i've got an idea. Bunga hops on fuli's back Bunga: get me close fuli. Fuli: but what'll you do then? Bunga: you'll find out. Fuli rolls her eyes and tuns close to the stampede and then bunga jumps onto the rock kiara's hiding behind Kiara: bunga? have you lost your mind!? if you have one. Bunga: who cares? alright you loser gazelles. take, this! Bunga releases a giant fart separating the gazelles from kiara Bunga: dumb way to save royalty, i know. but it worked. Kiara: thanks bunga. you may be stupid, and smell like demon fart, but you sure are brave. Bunga: i try. Kiara runs over to simba and nala as kion and janja confront each other Janja: so. the lion guard was united. too bad we have to do this kion. i kinda like your style. Kion: same here janja. but fate, is fate. Kion and janja enter two leg formation and kion punches janja in the face and then kicks him back Bunga: what the heck is that? Ono: two leg formation. it's where a lion enters the state to use two legs for walking, and the othe two for fighting, climbing, and a number of other things. it was one of the many things added into this series. Bunga: interesting. it's deffinatly a cool feature. Kion and janja land more punches and kicks for thirty seconds and then janja pins kion against a tree and starts kicking him Bunga: kion! Janja: say your prayers kion. Kion smirks Kion: actually janja, say yours. Kion uses the roar of the elders and blows janja back Beshte: so that's the roar. Fuli: he wasn't bluffing for once. wow. Ono: so it's usable when the lion guard is entirely formed. fascinating. Bunga: sure is ono. Kion walks over to janja Kion: janja, i suggest you leave dude. you can't win against me, or my friends. Janja gets up Janja: don't go relaxing now kion. you'll get your pain one day. and you'll vanquish along with the rest of your lands. Janja runs off and kion runs over to his guard Fuli: sorry i doubted you kion. Kion: wouldn't be the first time. Nala: it appears rafiki was correct simba. it is time. Simba: yes. time, for the lion guard. Kion: guys, together we will protect the circle of life. together, we will stop all evil. are you up for the task. Bunga: totally! Ono: affirmative. Beshte: no doubting it. Fuli: now that i've seen everything, i'm in. Kion becomes proud Kion: glad to hear. Kion turns around and uses the roar of the elders and then the screen turns to black ending the episode off Kion appears on the black screen Kion: here's a link to the version we used for the credits theme. don't ask why. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX2FMIni3T8 Kion: peace out dudes! Chorus:(singing)Life, life is a circle I'm told. And as the story unfolds. I'm feelin' stronger every day. So right here, here's where I stand. And now I know who I am. No longer feel turned upside down. Deep down, maybe I knew. Someday my dreams could come true. And everyone looking up to me. Will see who I was born to be. It is time to face the world on my own. It is time for something bigger than I've ever known. No need to wonder, the choice is done. Now I believe I truly am the one. Now, now is the moment to shine. With all the worries behind. And prove the naysayers wrong. Deep down, maybe I knew. Someday my dreams could come true. And everyone looking up to me. Will see who I was born to be. It is time to face the world on my own. It is time for something bigger than I've ever known. No need to wonder the choice is done. Now I believe I truly am the one. Oh, it is time to face the world on my own. It is time for something bigger than I've ever known. No need to wonder the choice is done. Now I believe I truly am the one. So is it time? Is it time? It, is, time Eight words of text appear on the screen One day, you will know who you are Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Pilot movie Category:Unblockable